More Than You Could Handle
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl who is invisable at Hogwarts, one day catches the attention of Draco, but he doesnt know what a powerful witch she is, and how her family is even a higher ranking then his. But how will she cope with no longer being invisable?
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the picture of a unicorn I had just sketched into my sketch book while sitting in the back of potions class. Now I know what your thinking, a unicorn? Really? Could you even try to get a life? But I for one like this unicorn. It's name is Hamlet. No, I do not name all of my drawing. But yes, I named this one because I draw it so often, in so many different realist positions, that I found it unjust to leave him nameless. He was, with out a doubt, the best damn looking unicorn you could ever imagine. Pure white of course, and a silvery horn extending from its lean shaped head. Yes, I'd say it was pretty breath taking…if I do say so myself.

Oh, right, I almost forgot. Hi. I'm Chase. Chase Rylan. And yes, I am a girl. Even though I have elbow length hazelnut colored hair that's slightly curly, and forest green eyes, and to be blunt, breast, there are still some who will argue the fact that I am, indeed, female. Though I would imagine if you met a sixteen year old boy who was as tiny and skinny as I am, they could possibly get harassed by other students more then me. Possibly. See, I'm that girl with the sketch book that sits at the back of the class, paying no attention at all but still manages to get straight A's. I'm also the girl that no one talks to, looks at, or listens too. I'm invisible. And I'd like to keep it that way.

"Mrs. Parkinson. Would you care to demonstrate the potion for us then?" Professor Snape took time out of his lecture to ask the Slytherine girl, who nodded, standing up in front of the class waving her wand around, before reciting the spell. If the teachers here actually knew I existed, I would probably end up with the same fate as the poor Parkinson girl. Constantly asked to demonstrate things we didn't even know. Another reason I was glad to be invisible.

A beam of purple shot out of the girl's wand and I gasped in fright as it struck my stomach straight on. I fell backwards out of the chair and for the first time…well, ever, students in the class looked at me.

"Mrs. Parkinson! Please take your seat! I'm sorry mrs….?" Snape said, searching for my name, I sighed and clutched at my stomach as pain shot through it.

"Rylan." I said through gritted teach as I stood up slowly, holding the desk for support and putting my sketch book away. "If you don't mind, I'll just be going to the infirmary." I said, my voice barely above a whisper and my teeth were still clenched as I walked slowly, and painfully out of the classroom.

"Right, um,… Malfoy, go with her will you?" I heard a chair screech as I exited the room and started down the hall. I could feel his presence following me out. Malfoy. The name burned even thinking about it. I didn't know much about him personally, but I did know from observation that he was probably the biggest man whore Hogwarts has ever seen. Not that I cared much about him, or his name. But I did care about how he sent almost every girl I've ever seen to their knees begging him to go out with them. Disgusting.

I sighed as soon as I was out of the class room and gripped the wall, sliding down to sit against it, focusing my eyes on the other side of the corridor.

"What are you doing! I'm supposed to be taking you to the infirmary! Get your lazy bum up and lets go. I'm missing class for this." Malfoy sneered.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thank you for offering your obviously generous help, but there is no need to stay with me." I said politely, keeping my face blank, not removing my eyes from the spot on the wall.

"You call this taking care of yourself! That spell could have killed you! What are you starring at!" He screeched arrogantly.

"I'm not exactly starring to be precise. In actuality, I am focusing on the pain that is engulfing my insides right now." I spoke softly, moving my eyes for the first time to look into his.

"That's insane! Why would you want to do that!" He ran his hand threw his hair and sighed in annoyance.

"If I focus on the pain, then I might be able to get used to it enough that it won't bother me anymore. But if I don't focus on the pain, I will never become used to it and it will continue to hurt." It was the truth, I just didn't know if it made any sense to the dumb bloke. Realization crossed his face and he held out a hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me up.

"Well that makes sense I suppose. But I do still need to bring you to the infirmary. So lets just go okay?" He said rather rudely, taking my arm and pulling my down the hall.

"I do believe I've already told you that I am capable of taking care of myself? It must of slipped your mind." I said, just as softly and politely as I had before, removing his grip on my arm. In truth, I wanted to tell him to go the hell away and to never touch me again. The feeling of his skin on mine made me mentally shiver. And not in a good way.

He didn't say anything after that, just followed along side me until we made it to the infirmary.

"Chase! What are you doing here so soon deary!" I smiled politely. I was good friends with Madam Pomfrey, she was probably one of the only people who knew I existed. Only because my extreme clumsiness and tendency to get large gashes in my head at least once a week made me come to the infirmary often.

"Ello Pumphrey! The usual bed then?" I asked, walking over to the bed I always used when I came in and sat down.

"What was it this time then ay? Another clumsy fall down the common room steps?" She asked with a smile, side glancing at Draco and telling him to take a seat on the bed next to mine.

"Not quite." I began with a laugh, "Was hit with a rather powerful spell apparently. Right in the stomach." She nodded thoughtfully and laid me back on the bed. She then gently lifted my shirt up to under my chest, to let my stomach show. She felt around the area until her hands touched a spot that made me draw a ragged breath. On the inside I was screaming, but I learned to control my emotions.

"Now I'm not going to lie to you dear, this is going to hurt. Going to feel like torture to be honest. So prepare yourself." With that I completely relaxed and started humming the song 'these are a few of my favorite things' quietly as she pressed the end of her wand against my flat belly.

It felt like my whole body was thrown into a boiling pot of water. I felt my breathing become shallow but I kept on humming like nothing was happening. I closed my eyes softly and focused on breathing, my humming never faltering or stopping. I kept a relaxed position as it felt like my blood was being replaced by fire. My humming stopped for a split second, but I picked it up quickly.

I don't know why I wasn't shouting out in agony like my brain was doing, but I did know that I didn't want to worry anyone, or draw attention to myself, so I sat there quietly. The cure to the spell was more painful then the spell had actually been. In a few second she brought her wand away and whispered my name worriedly.

"Is that all?" I whispered quietly while I sat up and pulled my shirt back down. "Thank you so much. I look forward to seeing you again." I said to her kindly as I walked out of the infirmary, Draco hot on my trail.

"What the hell was that! She looked at you like the living dead! Did that honestly not effect you! What's wrong with you?" Draco criticized as we walked back down the hall. Draco, the kid that's never spoken to me in his life, just like everyone else at this bloody school, had the nerve to yell at me. I might be weird, and have different ways of dealing with my emotions, but there was no need to talk to me like that. I turned to face him and he halted to a stop inches in front of me.

"If you are asking what it felt like, then I can honestly tell you that it was the single most painful experience of my life. Does that satisfy you?" My voice was soft and I felt myself blush, I could feel the anger showing slightly in my eyes and I fought it to the back of my head.

"Then why didn't you say something! You were just sitting there, humming that _stupid_ song!" He said fuming.

"Did you honestly want to see me crying? Whimpering and thrashing around in pain! Screaming at the top of my lungs because the pain was so extremely unbearable!" I heard the ice coldness in my voice, along with the angry expression on my face and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I opened them, my face was completely calm and Draco looked at me like I was completely crazy.

"You're a Ravenclaw aren't you?" He said with a smirk. I smiled slightly back and nodded my head silently, before walking off down the hall. I stopped when I reached a large tile in the wall that was slightly loose. I bent down and whispered the password, making the tile slide out of the way and opening up a space big enough for me to crawl through.

"What the hell are you doing!" Draco screeched bewildered.

"Oh, right, forgot you were here," I said sighing. "You can come if you want." With that I shrugged and finished crawling the remaining two feet before the small space opened up into a rather large room that no one knew was here. My brother had found it when he went here years ago, and told me about it. The walls were painted white, though they weren't completely smooth, and on the right wall, all you could see was a massive collage of pictures from my sketch book, which were drawing of lots of various different things. There was a long black leather couch in one corner of the room that was centered around a fire place. The room was filled with various things such as, a white rug, a kitchen table, a refrigerator, counter space, an oak desk which held about ten of my old sketch books, a muggle sound system with numerous CD's, and of course, a well stocked book shelf that took up the entire left wall. The room was rather large, and looked bare, even with all of things in it. But it was spacious, and had been my secret place to come and get away when I didn't want to be bothered with annoying people, which happened often.

"What the hell is this place!" I heard Draco scream, at the same time I turned around to see him standing in the middle of the room looking wide eyed.

"Just some place I like to go to…get away from it all." I sighed, collapsing on the couch. Draco soon bucked up his courage and came over to sit down next to me.

"What do you need to get away from?" He snorted rudely. I scowled lightly.

"People." I shot back, then I sighed. "And I need to go somewhere its not so quiet all the time. If I didn't have this place I would sit in my silent dorm by myself all the time. I like noise. I find it…peaceful. I usually just come in here and blast my music as loud as I want. Or the library's always a good place to go." I said with a laugh. That seemed to amuse him.

"Did you draw all these." He asked, looking at the wall of my sketches.

"Yeah. They're not that good. I mean, I'm no famous artist. But drawing helps me to keep myself under control. You know? So I don't just go bursting at the seems and actually socialize." I said with a smile, rolling my eyes.

"Not the social butterfly, ay?" Malfoy said, turning to look into my eyes. As much as I absolutely hated this kid's guts, I kind of liked actually having someone to talk to.

"I wouldn't say so. I stay in here most of the time, when I'm not in my classes, and sleep in here occasionally. I like not having to worry about what people think of me, or who I'm with, or what I'm doing. I don't want people to constantly try to cheer me up when I'm in a sour mood, or wonder where I am constantly. I rather enjoy being invisible." I babbled. Yeah, go ahead and tell him your life story. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Like you said, you can take care of yourself." He mumbled to himself, seeming to understand a little more why I said that. The bell summoning us for our next class rang. I grabbed my bag and stood, but Draco just sat and starred at one of my pictures. It was a sketch I'd drawn of him. I drew one of nearly everyone I looked at often and found potential in, but Draco didn't need to know I thought he had potential.

"You can stay here if you want…" I said, looking at him for an answer.

"No, I'm coming." He said in a far away voice as he followed me out.

"How did no one see us crawling out of a hole in the wall!" Draco asked amazed as we stood in the crowded hallway and the tile slide shut behind us.

"It's easy when your invisible." I whispered and walked away from him and down the hall towards my next class.

(Draco Pov)

Don't ask me why, but I was rather intrigued by the girl. I mean, she's a nobody. Someone no one cares for, or even spares a glance. Now that I think about it, how could I have _not _notice her. Her hair was longer then most of the girls in the school, and looked like Chocolate silk. If that's not reason enough to look at her, her piercing green eyes, great body figure, and delicate features were sure to draw some attention. I don't think that her being short had anything to do with it…it's just that she was so…quiet.

I watched as her retreating form turned the corner and she headed off to charms. Sighing, I made my way down to Divination. I took my seat before I let my mind wander back to the girl. The way she did things so steadily, or calmly, even if she was irritated. I felt like I shouldn't touch her, like she would break easier then delicate glass under my touch. And that picture she drew of me. I mean, I should be freaked out by that right? But in truth I'm rather….honored? It's nice to know that she at least noticed me long enough to draw it.

I nodded every few seconds as Pansy talked non stop in my ear, but really I was thinking about how she stood up to me. If it was any other girl, and I'm positive of this, they would have swooned uncontrollably, and/or, tried to snog me as soon as we were out of the class room. I had to see this girl again.

When the bell rang I stood up and left the class, ignoring a still chatting Pansy as I did so. Would she be in her secret little room thing? It was the free period before lunch…and she said she spends most of her free time there. She said she likes the library too didn't she? I decided to check the library first, because I didn't know the password to her little club.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting comfortably in one of the high chairs at a back table in the corner of the room. Her feet dangled, barely able to touch the floor and she was swinging her feet steadily, writing something down in a small leather note book.

"What's that your writing?" I asked as I sat down in the chair opposite from her. She looked up for a second, and then kept my gaze, she waited a minute before speaking.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Her voice was soft and sweet and I wondered if her lips were the same,

"I have a lot of homework to do." I shrugged, even though I didn't have any homework.

"I meant, why are you here…talking to me?" She stopped writing, put her quill down, and starred me in the eyes. I lost my breath for a minute, but regained it quickly. Instead of answering I just shrugged, not really knowing if I could keep a steady tone while speaking.

"Well then if you don't mind, I'll just go back to what I was doing until you interrupted me." She sighed and bent back over her notebook. I took my History of Magic book out of my bag and pretended to read it, not really looking at the pages. After about two minutes of awkward silence, she dropped her quill and looked up at me. "I don't know if you realized, but when I said that what I really meant was something along the lines of, 'go the hell away.'"

I think I just starred at her for a minute. "I would, but I need to study, and there's no where else to sit." She looked around the room, noticing I was right and let her shoulders slump slightly. I smirked.

"Fine. But if your going to stay here, you are going to study." She said sternly and turned my book around in my hands. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it upside down…. I blushed lightly as she turned back to her note book and began quickly writing down sentences.

When she finished three more pages, in less then ten minutes, she closed the book, put it in her bag, and stood up. She walked away at a swift pace and I was slightly taken aback. When she hurried past me, I was hit with the smell of watermelon and baby's breath. Great, she smells like fruit and babies.

I threw my book back in my bag and hurried after her. I caught up to her quickly. He small legs against mine. By the time we were both out of the library we were next to each other, walking down the corridor towards the grand hall.

"What's your problem?" I asked, coldly. She glanced up at me, quickening her pace slightly.

"Problem?" Her eye brows furrowed together.

"Yes. Why you keep ignoring me all the time, why you can't just have a normal conversation with me!" The confusion left her face and it once again became calm.

"It's simple really. I don't like you Draco." She said it as if it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not!" I asked furiously, stopping us both in the middle of the corridor with a hand on her elbow.

"Honestly Draco, I'm sorry I don't bow at your feet and beg you to snog me. I don't know you and I don't plan on getting to. Your not as good a person as you think you are Draco. Your name might be good, but what you do is wrong. You shouldn't treat people the way you do." She starred me in the eye the entire time, and when she was done, she jerked her elbow out of my grasp, went into the grand hall and left me alone.

So I was going to have to prove I was a good person? What did that mean, giving up a good snog? So be it. I, Draco Malfoy, swear not to snog a girl until dinner tonight. I smiled shortly before entering the hall. I kept my eyes glued to Chase as I took my seat. She sat by herself at the end of the table, I sighed.

(Chase POV)

"Hey there Ace." The tall brunette said my nickname before taking a seat opposite me at the dinner table. Blaise Zabini, the only person who ever talked to me in this school was probably the only person I really hated. "What you got there? Another picture of mythical creatures?" He laughed coldly.

"Of course." I meet his gaze for a second before refocusing on my picture.

"Well lets see what we have here." He said cockily, picking up my sketchbook and roughly turning the pages.

"May I have that back please?" I asked, keeping my voice calm, but I could feel the hot energy running to my hands, begging me to use wandless magic to curse this asshole.

"I think I might just keep this if you don't mind." He said with a wicked grin. He stood from the table. I stood up too. Thinking of all the ways I could hex him before he ruined any of my pictures.

"Blaise. What are you doing? Give me that." Malfoy said sternly, walking up behind Blaise and holding out his hands. Blaise lowered his head slightly and handed it over. He turned to me and smirked. Coming up behind me, he placed his hands on my waist while bending over slightly to whisper in my ear.

"See you later Ace." His breath hit the back of my neck and I couldn't help the look of disgust on my face as I watched him walk away. I looked at Draco, then my sketch book, then sat back down and starred Draco in the eyes.

(DRACO)

"Are you going to give me my sketch book back or not?" Her voice was soft and I couldn't help but smirk as I sat down at the table and opened up the book to reveal gorgeous drawings.

"You know, to prove to you that I'm not such a bad person, I haven't snogged anyone since lunch." I said proudly. A smile broke around her face.

"Draco, I've never kissed anyone, ever. You're hardly a saint for going a few hours." Then she sighed. "Though I suppose since you're a Malfoy, it is a new record." She laughed at that.

"Well I don't see why you won't even talk to me like I'm a normal person! Stop acting calm and collected around me and just open up already!" I was getting irritated.

"Draco, I am a very conservative person. In case you haven't realized, I don't quite like opening up to people. Especially people who are best friends with the only person I truly hate, and are as arrogant as you. I'm sorry that your used to girls falling all over you, but I refuse to do so. I ask you yet again to leave me alone and just let me be god damn invisible!" Boy she always had a lot to say. But she was right. Why did I expect a shy girl to open up to me and tell me everything I wanted to know about her, when I was acting so rudely to her? Because every other girl did.

She stood up then and ran out of the room. I followed her swiftly and saw her crawling into a space in the wall.

"Chase! Wait!" I ran over and quickly crawled through the door before it could shut.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She screamed as I stood up in the dim room. Her face seemed mad and I was shocked at seeing her actually expressing herself. "How dare you! Get out! I did not ask you to come here!" Her voice was soft but it shook unevenly. Her hands began to faintly glow and it freaked me the hell out.

I didn't stay there to find out what would happen if I pushed her further. She had to be powerful to have that much power going through her. I decided to write my father. Asking him if her knew of any pure blood families with the name Rylan.

_Father,_

_I was hoping to inquire some information. While sitting in class, I had the pleasure of meeting a very powerful witch by the name of Chase Rylan. I was wondering if she was of a pure blood status. I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me your thoughts on the matter._

_-Draco_

_When the letter was finished I quickly tied it onto my owls wings and shoved him out the window. I needed to know about this girl soon before I did anything drastic. _

_I waited three days for the letter but it never came. Mean while, I spoke not a word to Chase. I looked at her often though, but she never seemed to look at me. It was odd that she, unlike other girls, knew what to say to me. She didn't care about hurting my feelings, but in an odd way I feel like she does care about me in general. _

"_DRACO!" A booming voice called through the dinning hall at dinner one night. I looked up shocked at the sound of my father calling my name. He paced over to me swiftly and stopped in front of me. "Come." He said, and with that he turned and walked out of the hall, me walking quickly behind him._

"_Father?" I asked when we stopped somewhere in the corridor out side of the grand hall. _

"_How do you know of the Rylan girl?" His voice was anxious, he knew about my way with girls, about how I went out with three a day and then forgot their names the next. Was he hoping I was going out with her?_

"_I meet her the other day and we stated talking. She's not very sociable, and easily angered too." I said, meeting his gaze._

_His hand moved swiftly as he slapped the back of his hand across my face._

"_YOU ANGERED THE RYLAN GIRL!" I was in complete shock and fear for a moment before I found my voice._

"_So she is a pure blood then?" I whispered. My father didn't approve of me being uncivil to our own kind._

"_She is not just a pureblood boy! Chase Rylan, daughter of Margaret and Samuel Rylan. Most powerful purebloods you've ever seen. That girl has more power in her fingernail then Voldermort has in his whole body, and YOU ANGERED HER! Her family is at such a high class we are like scum to them. Me and your mother have been working for years and have finally got into their good graces. We are lucky if they nod in our direction, and you have the nerve to make the soul heir angry!" He talked slowly, and through gritted teeth at some points and by the end he was livid._

"_I-I didn't know." I mumbled, earning me another slap._

"_You better make this up to her boy! I've met her once and she is much more kind then her parents are. She could have us be seen as lower then mud bloods with one letter home. I will not loose my status because of you Draco!" His eyes were cold and we sat there starring at each other for god knows how long._

"_Is that you Malfoy?" Came a soft voice around the corner. She walked up to my father with a smile and held out her hand. My father took it quickly and bowed his head. "It's so nice to see you again. May I inquire why you are visiting?" _

"_Yes of course milady. I've just been on a trip and decided to stop in to see my son." She smiled at my father but eyed me curiously, she obviously didn't believe him. "How is your father? Your mother?" My father asked, soundly polite and not like himself._

"_Fine thank you. We'll have to have your family over for a banquet sometime soon. During Christmas break maybe? I'll tell mother to make plans in my next letter. Tell your wife to be expecting a message." She smiled. My father's face however, lit up brightly as he bowed his head again, trying to fight the smile off of his face. _

"_I see you've meet my son." My father commented, motioning to me._

"_Yes. He's rather…" She paused looking for the right words, and my father gave my a sharp look. "Pleasant." She finished and I let out a short breath I was holding. She smiled at me, then back at my father. "If you don't mind. I must be on my way to the library to study. Care to join me?" She smiled, looking at me. I looked at my father who was screaming with his eyes for me to go. I went._

"_So what's the deal with your dad?" She said when we were almost to the library. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Oh come on, I know he told you about me. Don't worry I wont hurt you." She said teasingly. "But seriously, why is he so….scary towards you? I was so tempted to tell him I thought you were an arrogant snob, just to see what he would do to you." She smiled, but I knew if she had said that, I probably would have been killed._

"_Did you mean what you said about inviting us to dinner? It means a lot to my dad." I asked suspiciously. She sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, sitting down at the same table as last time at the library._

"_Dear mother," She read out loud as she wrote, "I would like you to know that I have met the Malfoy boy. I find him quite delightful, along with the rest of his family. It would be charming to have them over for dinner sometime soon. I suggest around Christmas. I would be rather pleased if they would join us, so I encourage you to send an invitation as soon as possible. Your loving daughter, Ace." _

"_Ace?" I asked with a raised eye brow while she rolled up the paper and tied it to her owls leg. _

"_My nick name." She shrugged slightly. _

"_I like it." She smiled slightly before sitting back down._

"_Listen, despite what I'm sure that your father said, I'm just a normal girl." I nodded agreement and she seemed content with that._

"_Your parents don't think highly of my parents do they?" I said quietly._

"_No. But if they think that I do, they will. My family bonds are tighter then most pure bloods. We will do anything to make each other happy. So if that means they have to become friends with your parents to make me happy, they will. Think of it as your parents becoming good friends with the Weasleys." She said it in a way I would understand and I was slightly repulsed by the idea, but nodded anyway. _

_What do you think? It sucks doesn't it? Haha, I hope not. Though you can never be too sure. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

(CHASE)

I didn't talk to Draco for the next couple of days until it was finally the last day of school before Christmas break. He meet up with me in the library and handed me a letter, a smirk on his face. It was a letter his mother sent him and I smiled as I read it.

_Draco,_

_It's your mother. You'll never believe our good fortune. The Rylan family has invited us over to their house for Christmas. We will be staying for a few days. I want you to pack all of your good cloths and anything else you may need. I believe you know their daughter, Chase? Apparently she put in a good word for us. Let her know that I appreciate it. _

_Mother_

I smiled for a minute before grabbing the letter I'd gotten from my mom out of my bag and handing it to him. It said:

_My dearest Chase,_

_I'm glad you've actually taken a liking to someone. Your stubbornness will be the death of you. Of course we will invite the Malfoys over. You'll have to tell me all about the young boy. I've heard he's quite handsome. _

_Your father and I have decided to invite them to spend a couple of days with us, including Christmas. Think of it as one of your many presents this year. Tell the young Mallfoy that we look forward to meeting him. _

_Love you always,_

_Mother._

_I smiled at my mother's elegant script before I put it back in my bag and smiled at Draco._

"_Your mother thinks I'm handsome ay?" Draco commented slyly. I just rolled my eyes and stood. _

"_We'll be expecting you later tonight. So I'll see you then." I smiled before heading over to port key so I could go home._

"_Honey, are you almost ready? They'll be here any minute." My mother called softly through the door before opening it and standing there with all her brown hair, green eyed glory. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun, and she wore a pair of fancy white robes. _

"_Do I really have to wear this?" I groaned, looking down at the super tight, dark green robes. It looked slightly like an over conservative dress._

"_Your father said you have to wear those robes….but, he never said I couldn't…alter them." My mother said slyly and she walked into the room, biting her lip. She pointed her wand at me and the tight sleeves disappeared, she waved her wand again, and the dress cut off at my knees. I was happy with the result. "There." My mother said in her peaceful voice. She walked over to me and pulled my hair out of the bun, letting it fall around my shoulders. She pointed her wand at me one last time and turned my green robes white before walking out of the room._

_I walked down the steps when I heard someone coming through the fire place in the sitting room. I hurried down stairs to see Draco, and his parents step out of the fire._

_(DRACO)_

_Their house, if possible, was ten times bigger and more extravagant then mine. Mostly everything was either white, silver, or gold. Everything looking extremely valuable. I saw Ace standing next to her parents wearing a small white dress, and I immediately smoothed down my silvered colored jacket. _

"_Welcome! It's so nice to finally have you over! My daughter tells me wonderful things about all of you." The woman, who looked exactly like chase and could only be her mother smiled and held out her hand to my parents. _

"_Hello, Margaret. It's an honor to be here." My father said, kissing the woman's hand. Her husband didn't seem to happy about that. _

"_Mother, dinner will be a minute, don't you think we should show them to their rooms?" Ace smiled sweetly._

"_Oh yes dear, why don't you do that while I go check and see what's holding dinner?" Her mother asked kindly._

"_Of course." She answered and her mother gave a polite smile before walking away. "Please follow me." Ace said as she walked up the stairs. We followed behind her quietly until we reached a large room at the top of the steps. _

"_This is where you will be staying if you would like to get situated I'll come back and get you after I show Draco his room so we can all head to dinner together." _

"_Yes. Thank you so much." My mother said politely before walking into the well decorated room. _

_CHASE_

_I sighed in relief when they closed the door and turned to Draco. _

"_Well now that they're gone, I'll show you your room. It's right next to mine so if you get lost I can help you find your way around." I smiled at him. I opened a large door to a room that is usually referred to as my 'music' room. The walls are a deep red, and there is a huge muggle sound system and T.V against the wall, along with a large collection of books, CD's and Movies that took up all the space on the bookshelf that filled the left wall. Black bean bag chairs were thrown around near the T.V and Radio, and I realized that Draco probably didn't know what either of them were. A tall dark oak bed was in the room as well, for Draco to sleep in. A door over on the right wall lead into a bathroom, and in the bathroom is another door that leads into my room. This was my favorite room in the house. I loved it because every other room was fancy and elegant and this room was pure punk. _

"_Do you like it?" I asked, flopping down on one of the bean bags. He nodded yes but didn't seem as excited about it as I did. I just shrugged._

"_Well we better go get your parents and go down to dinner then." I said, standing and dragging him out of the room. I knocked on the door and Draco's father opened it. I informed the we were heading for dinner, and they followed me willingly. _

"_Mother. We're here." I called softly as we entered the dinning room. My father was at the head of the table, and my mother at the other end. Draco's parents took the two seats next to each other to my father's left, while Draco and I took the ones to the right. _

"_Mother. What is this?" I said gesturing to the food. I was a vegetarian, much to my parents dismay, and my mother would constantly try to trick me into eating meat. I looked at my plate filled with steak in disgust._

"_If you try it, you'll like it. You don't know what your missing." My mother sighed._

"_Being a vegetarian isn't just some game mother. It's a life style choice." I complained. My mother just nodded and motioned for one of the house elves to replace my plate with a salad instead. _

"_Thank you Gibby." I whispered, rubbing the small elf on the back as she smiled at me and took my old plate back into the kitchen. We started eating in silence until I decided to break it._

"_So Ms. Malfoy, I've been meaning to ask you, how has your year been so far?" I smiled pleasantly at the woman who went on to explain how she's been spending her summer. I turned away when her and my mom started up a nice chat. My father sat in his chair focusing too much on eating to notice anything else. I felt Draco reach down and hold my hand. I pulled it away quickly while turning to frown at him, a delightful smirk playing on his lips. Then I felt someone kick my leg under the table, quite hard might I add. I turned to see Draco's dad glaring at his son. He probably saw my scowling at him and meant to kick his son. I couched quietly to get his attention. When he looked I discreetly mouthed the words, 'wrong person.' His face turned pale and he had a horrified expression on his face. I smiled to let him know it was alright. _

_When dinner was over we went back up to our rooms. I quickly changed into my black and red boy boxers and oversized plain white T-shirt before settling down on the bed and opening up my history of magic book to study for an up coming test. A light knock sounded on the door but I was too involved in the chapter to answer it._

"_Come in." I called absently. I felt the bed dip as someone sat down and I finished up my sentence before looking away from the book._

"_Is that all you do?" Draco asked teasingly._

"_What?" _

"_Every time I see you your heads in a book of some sort." He smiled. I frowned lightly at the comment, only when I realized it was true._

"_I have a test coming up." I mumbled, closing the book and putting it on the bed next to me. "What did you need?" _

"_It's cold in that room." He complained. I sighed, standing and walking over to one of my closets._

"_So you need a blanket." I smiled, before pulling a large quilt down from the top shelf of the closet. "You can use this but be careful with it, okay?" I said, handing over the folded quilt that my brother made for me with drawings that he sketched on. I might not be a famous artist, but he is. I miss him. Oh, no, he's not dead, he just moved to America a while ago. He visits sometimes. _

"_I promise to take good care of your precious blanket." He said snobbily before standing up._

"_No! Wait." I said, taking the blanket from his hands, I placed it on my bed and took my comforter off my bed and handed that to him instead. I didn't really trust anyone with my brothers quit. He sighed before opening the door._

"_Hey Ace." Draco called from the door, I questioned him with my eyes. "Merry Christmas." He whispered before leaving and closing the door behind him. I looked at my clock and sure enough, it was one thirty AM, Christmas morning. _

_I snuggled back into my covers and tried furiously to go to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Draco)

"Draco? Wake up it's Christmas. Draco? Come on, open your present." Ace persisted, sitting on my bed and poking my unwilling body awake.

"FINE! Just stop bloody poking me will you!" I shouted, sitting up in bed and forcing my eyes open.

"Open your present first!" she complained. I groaned and did what she asked. I took the small velvet box out of her hands and opened it. A thin gold chain was nestled there but it was surprisingly elegant and manly. I took it in my hands.

"Wow. Thanks. Wasn't expecting you to get me jewelry." I mocked her but she didn't seem to care. She rolled her eyes instead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said grabbing the box and snapping it shut before tossing it on the bed. "That was what my parents got for me to give you, I wanted to give you this. So here, this is from me." She smiled and handed over a larger white box. Inside were a stack of neatly drawn pictures. Some were of snakes, and other Slytherine symbols, and some were of the Slytherine crest, and then there was a portrait of me. For once in my life, I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" I looked at her wide eyes full of hope. She was chewing on her bottom lip delicately, and eyeing me curiously. I nodded properly and smiled before closing up the box and putting it next to the tiny chain.

"Well come on! It's Christmas!" She said, her voice filling with excitement. I could see her starting to open up. "Get dressed! I'm coming back in five minutes!" With that, she ran back into her room to get changed.

I stood up and threw on a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater. I decided to wait outside her bedroom door for her.

"Draco! What are you wearing!" My father hissed as he marched down the hall. Crap. "Go change immediately. Ace took that moment to come out of her room. She wore a beautiful yellow sun dress, her hair was punned up lightly into a bun, and her feet were covered in high heels. She looked me over, then smiled.

"I'm so sorry for my son's appearance, he was just changing." My father reassured.

"NO!" She screamed earning weird looks from both of us. She blushed slightly. "My parents told me to dress nice because Draco was going to be wearing his dress robes the whole time." She said with an eye roll. "Let me change. I'll be out in a minute." She ran in her room and slammed the door. I heard a muffled 'THANKS DRACO!' from inside.

She emerged two minutes later wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans, and a plain green tank top that matched her eyes. "You're my best friend you know that? If I had to wear those damned dresses the whole time you were here I might have just died." She grinned sarcastically, then turned to my father to smile sweetly.

"Shall we go down for a Christmas breakfast by the fire?" She asked pleasantly, and led us down the steps.

"Good. Now you just keep doing things to make her comfortable around you. The more she likes you, the better chance we have of you marrying into this family." My dad whispered in my ear as we stumbled down the steps. I remembered what Ace said about our family being like the Weasley's to hers. I would not want to marry the little red head weasel, so why would ace want to marry me? Oh yeah, that's right, she doesn't.

"Won't you open Draco's present first?" My mum asked Ace sweetly, handing her a small box. My mum picked out this necklace for her. It was white gold, and had a small Ravenclaw crest on it. It was nice, but I don't think she'll like it. I sat down next to her on the couch, my father beside me. Our mum's sat on the couch opposite us, and Ace's dad was sitting an arm chair next to his wife. I looked over Ace's shoulder as she opened the box. I saw her face light up in a fake smile as she thanked me and hugged me lightly.

"I'll give you your real present later." I whispered quietly to her, causing her to pull away slightly uneasy and disgusted looking, but she masked it with a smile. I wasn't trying to be perverted, I really did have a different present for her. I bought her this large sketch book, the pages were think and the covers were a smooth leather, it locked securely with a gold lock and a small gold key to match. My parents thought it was a horrible gift, and that they would think we were poor, even though the sketch book itself cost a lot. I picked it up the other day when I saw Blasie going through her sketchbook. At least now she could lock it.

In the end we all received a large amount of gifts.

"Honey, The Dark Lord will be stopping by later, make sure you change out of those ridiculous clothes." Ace's mother scolded her. Ace, nodded thoughtfully and nodded. I was a little shocked. The dark lord? Coming to a house to visit? What the hell? How powerful are these people.

"Her father is basically in charge of The Dark Lord. He himself is a powerful wizard, but only somewhat more powerful then you know who. It's the daughter that keeps the order. She's more powerful then she lets on." My father breathed into my ear, making me shiver. I would have to face the dark lord. That means guarding my thoughts, and knowing my place. So much trouble during Christmas.

I looked over at Ace's sweet peaceful face, how powerful can she be?

"I'll be back shortly." Ace piped as she bounced up the steps, I followed after I felt my father nudge me.

(CHASE)

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called as someone knocked on my door. I fixed my hair and clothes they way they had been this morning, opting for going barefoot then to try the monstrously tall heels again. When I was done I flung open the door to see Draco.

"Hey, want your real present now?" He smiled handing me a large leather book. My eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Is that…?"

"Yep." He popped on the P.

I squeaked grabbing the book and opening it. " Okay, here, you sit here." I said, dragging him over to sit in my desk chair. He sat silently, but slightly confused.

I flopped down on my bed, quill in hand, and began to trace his confused face across the paper. He realized what I was doing and stayed completely still.

"Your guest is here." Gibby interrupted and I stood up silently, rolling my eyes. Why had old Voldie decided to come now of all times? I mean, it's Christmas! I looked back at my unfinished picture and sighed.

"Come on." I said, holding out my hand to Draco who took it willingly and allowed me to pull him down the stairs.

"Well look who it is." I smiled as I walked into the sitting room where 'The Dark Lord' sat along with our two families.

"Milady. It's a pleasure to see you again." Voldie stood and bowed to me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Suck up. I hated when people did these types of things.

"Please, sit. And the pleasure is mine, of course." I smiled charmingly. I felt Draco's grip on my hand go tighter, to the point where it almost hurt.

"_Inflamonis_!" Voldie said the curse, pointing his wand at Draco, who fell to the floor in pain. I immediately realized that Voldie had read my mind about him hurting my hand.

"Stop!" I said calmly but yet urgently, getting angry fast, I brought my hand up and when I brought it back down, what was like a whip made of lightning, hit Voldie's face full force. He stopped and removed the curse from Draco immediately, bowing his head and begging forgiveness. I didn't even want to deal with him now. Instead I held out my hand to Draco who was looking at me like I was a monster. He took my hand after a moment and I regretted lashing out and showing a bit of my powers in front of Draco. I mean, I was used to them and the harm they can do still scared me.

He stood up next to me again and I turned to face old Voldie.

"You are never to use magic in my home without my permission again." I said through gritted teeth, then when I saw the pain in Draco's eyes I added, "And you are never to use it on any Malfoy again without my permission. Do you understand?" My voice was unnaturally calm.

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry milady." Voldie's voice was smooth and soft.

"I accept your apology, but what you should be worried about is if _he will except your apology." I hinted, gesturing towards Malfoy who stood there dumbfounded. I could tell that he was used to kneeling down and kissing the Voldie's robes or what ever crap he makes his 'followers' do. _

_Voldie scowled for a minute before turning to Draco and mumbling his apologies. Draco accepted with a nod of his head._

"_Now for the reason of your visit then." I questioned._

"_Well of course I brought you a gift. But I would also like to request a favor." I nodded him on and he continued. "I would like your permission to pick two students from Hogwarts to become death eaters." He said slowly. I let it sink in a minute._

"_Who do you plan on making a death eater?" I asked coolly._

"_Whoever you suggest of course. Two people from the Slytherine house. Any two people you wish." _

_I looked around at all of the eyes in the room watching me. I knew Draco's dad was a death eater, but I wondered if Draco was one yet. If he wanted to be one, he could possibly be number one. And Zabini was a good choice as well._

"_Everyone out. Please. I wish to have a word alone." My parents stood up, and Draco and his family followed them out. "I'll be back in a minute." I assured Voldie before I followed them out._

"_Draco." I said, catching his arm. I waited until our parent's were in the dining room before talking. "Are you a death eater?" He fidgeted for a while before shaking his head yes. I sighed. "What was your task?" _

"_To kill Dumbledoor." He whispered, by the look on his face I knew he hadn't done it yet and his time was warring out. _

"_If you feel comfortable enough, please come back inside with me." I smiled faintly and went back into the room where I left Voldie. I heard draco come in after me._

"_Before we discuss your request. I must demand something of you." Voldie nodded and I smiled devilishly. "Draco is no longer going to do his task. You will mark his if he wants the life you offer, and if he doesn't you will unmark him for good. Either way, he won't have to do a task for you. Next, since I should kill you here and now for not asking my permission to turn Draco, I will spare you and count him as the first person at Hogwarts you can change. Now I do give you the permission to change one person. When I decide who that is I will let you know. You may leave now." I said dismissively before going back out into the hall way and sitting down against the wall. I could hear Voldie apparate out of the house and I let down my defensive shield that was using most of my powers and fell asleep. _

_I opened my eyes to see Draco leaning over me while I lay in my bed. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

"_Yes." I said stubbornly and jumped off of the bed._

"_I think you pasted out or something…so I brought you here." He explained._

"_Well you shouldn't have moved me, it could have been dangerous for you. And I was perfectly fine. That happens sometimes when I'm using most of my powers to control myself. That's why I'm always tired." I snapped._

"_Ace…why did you…do that for me? You know, the thing with the Dark Lord?" _

_I sighed before answering. "I want you to think about this. Do you really want to become a death eater? It's not such a glorious life. Believe me, I was born into this world with more power then twenty Voldemorts combined, and I wish I didn't have any of it. You have a choice here. You don't have to constantly put up with arrogant people, and constantly be guarded. You can have a normal life where you don't have to worry everyday about being killed. Yet you want to give it all up. I don't understand why." I was getting angry now. This boy was too innocent to be a death eater. _

"_Well I have to be a death eater! You wouldn't understand!" He suddenly screamed. I just starred at him, a little taken back._

"_No Draco. You don't."_

_When we went back to school, instead of sitting in a compartment by myself like I usually did, Draco insisted on me sitting with him and his friends. I knew he told them all about me, and I also knew that in a few short days, all of Hogwarts would know about my power. This meant tons of people trying to be my friend, or worse, my boy friend. This meant I could no longer be invisible. The thought of it makes me want to cry. But of course, I'm too strong for that._

"_Okay Ace. This is Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodor Nott." Draco introduced as we walked into the compartment. I wasn't at all found of making new friends. In fact, I was slightly repulsed by the idea. I didn't need anyone. I didn't want anyone. I just wanted to be left alone._

_A chorus of hellos filled the air and I returned them with a small smile as I took the empty seat next to the window. Draco sat next to me, not that I minded. _

_Hope you liked this chapter! It was so fun to write! And it's extremely long just for those great reviews I've been getting! Thanks!_


End file.
